It Feels So Good To Be Bad
by NoraLipetzky15
Summary: This story follows Nick and Amanda's relationship following the brief scene shown in the show, but much steamier. It picks up I promise! I'm really bad at summaries, but it's much better than it sounds! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**It Feels So Good To Be Bad**

_**By: NoraLipetzky15**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey you should come out and see what's on the TV" Amanda called out to the bathroom.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Nick Amaro emerged from the fog, his body glistening with the water from the shower, and nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over and sat on the couch next to Amanda, placing his hand on her thigh, and sighing contently. They both watched the news report on the case they had been working that day. It was disgusting, repugnant. They both watched, entranced by how ridiculous the news report seemed. Finally tired of listening to the garbage, Nick finally grabbed the remote off the coffee table, and turned off the television. They laid there for a moment, basking in the calmness amongst the two. Nick suddenly looked over at Amanda.

"Thank you." He said, out of the blue.

"For what" Amanda asked.

"For giving me the peace I've craved so much. The affection that you show me, even if I can come off overprotective and arrogant sometimes, it's something I cherish. I cherish this-" Nick said, motioning towards the two of them, grabbing Amanda's hand.

"-I cherish being able to fall in love with the kind, beautiful, and intelligent woman that is Amanda Rollins. Let's face it Amanda, I'm broken, and you found something in me to make me whole. And I cannot wait for more days and nights like these." Nick said, almost unaffected by what he had just said. He felt he could be open with Amanda, and reserved no hesitations between them. This relationship would be different from his pasts. He felt something incredibly different and stronger than he ever had, and that something was something good.

"Nick, you're perfect, don't ever think you're broken. If you're broken, then I am far more damaged. You make want to become a better person each and every day."

Nick's eyes started to get watery, and then leaned over, almost on top of Amanda, and placed his forehead on hers, leaning in to kiss her. His kisses were mesmerizing, filled with emotion, and left Amanda wanting more. She reciprocated with just as much emotion, tugging the towel off of him. Nick yanked open her flannel blouse, various buttons flying all over the place. She giggled seductively.

"God you're so bad."

"Well if this is bad, then it feels so good to bad with you". Nick said, sex oozing through his voice.

Amanda unbuttoned her jeans and kicked them off as Nick unclasped her bra. He kissed her as he did, slowly leaving a pathway of kisses down her neck to her breasts. He grabbed each one, sucking on each, licking and gently nibbling on her nipples as he did. Goosebumps ran up Amanda's body, and she let out a sharp moan.

"I don't want you to fuck me Nick." Amanda let out in a soft seductive voice.

Nick looked up at her, confusion in his eyes.

"I want you to make love to me." Every emotion displayed in her body language.

Nick smiled sheepishly, and kissed her, picking her up by her waist as he did. Amanda let out a laugh.

"NICCCCK!" She screamed, laughing harder than she ever had.

"If I get to wake up to this every day and fall asleep to this every night, I wouldn't mind. I'll show you what real love is Amanda." He said as he carried them to the bedroom, the veins pulsating through his biceps and chest. He kissed her the entire way to the bedroom, Amanda giggling, as he closed the door to the bedroom, the whole world behind them.

_Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter will pick up with what goes on in the bedroom ;)_

_Please R&R!_

_-Nora_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Hello all! Thank you so much for those who read and reviewed this story! It honestly warms my hearts to see people care about this story enough, and really want me to continue this story. As promised, this chapter will begin with what goes on in the bedroom. I was listening to the song "Livin It Up" by Ciara when writing this, so that is the motivation behind this chapter. Hope you enjoy and please R&R! -Nora_

He kissed her the entire way to the bedroom, Amanda giggling, as he closed the door to the bedroom, the whole world behind them. He captured her lips with his, kissing her slowly and sensually. They would have all night together to do everything their hearts desired. He left a trail of kisses down to her neck as she through her head back with pleasure. Still holding her body up with one hand, Nick slightly pinched one of Amanda's nipples. She let out a soft moan, definitely a good sign.

"Tell me what you want." Nick said gruffly in her ear.

"Oh you know what I want." Amanda said, seductiveness dripping in her voice. Nick felt his dick get harder. He slowly laid her on his bed.

"Mmm no. I want to hear it from you." Nick said as he slowly and gently rubbed two fingers around the entrance of Amanda's pussy.

"Mmm fuck Nick, you tease. Honestly," Amanda said, laying up to whisper in his ear.

"I want you to down on me." Amanda whispered, lifting her head up ever so slightly.

"God you're so hot, and all mine for the night." Nick said, growling as he got on his knees.

Nick could feel how wet Amanda was, just by one swipe of his hand. He slowly licked up the length of pussy, as Nick heard a slight hitch in her voice. He loved how crazy he could drive Amanda sexually, and the feelings were mutual vice versa. Nick slowly began eating her out pulling at her pussy lips a little bit with his mouth. Amanda let out a loud moan, not suppressing the noise any longer. He slid in two fingers as he continued licking her pussy. He made a corkscrew motion with his fingers as he sucked on her clit. Amanda suddenly felt out of breath, in a good way.

"Fuck Nick don't stop. Right there baby, I'm so close." Amanda said panting. This only encouraged Nick to go faster. He gave her one last upward motion before she came. It felt like the most intense orgasm Amanda had ever had, and it was only oral.

"God you taste so good, 'Manda." Nick said, as he stroked his dick.

Amanda motioned with her fingers for him, and he leaned in to kiss her. Their tongued intertwined, as they made out passionately for a moment. They broke apart, panting as Nick rubbed his dick around Amanda's pussy.

"Amanda I don't have any protection with me. I can go out and buy some right now if you want it." He said worriedly.

"It's okay. I'm on the pill. I want no boundaries between us." Amanda said, panting.

"Mmm god you're phenomenal. Are you sure though? I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for."

"Absolutely, one hundred percent sure baby." Amanda said, giving Nick a slight peck on the lips.

She was phenomenal Nick thought. An intelligent and incredibly attractive woman who knew what she wanted in life, both in an outside the bedroom. Nick aligned himself with her pussy, and slowly slid in. She let out a gasp.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"Mmm yeah, you're just big baby, and that's very good. Mmm now let's go." Amanda said, letting out a loud moan as Nick slid the rest in. He began fucking her at a steady rate, grabbing her ass as he did so.

"Harder baby. Harder." She moaned loudly.

Nick let out a soft grunt, and picked up the pace. He started pounding her pussy, making full eye contact with her as he did. It only made it more pleasurable. Nick smacked her ass lightly, which got an even louder moan from Amanda. He felt the pleasure building up. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

"I'm gonna cum baby." Nick said gruffly.

"Then do it. Cum for me Nick. Cum inside of me." Amanda said panting. They both came at the same time, feeling the intense emotions one another felt. After they had finished, they both collapsed on the bed, panting next to each other. They stared at the ceiling for a moment catching their breath before someone finally said something.

"That was mind blowing. You're mind blowing, Nick." Amanda said, kissing right underneath his chin.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." Nick said, which got a laugh out of Amanda.

"Oh, I better be better than 'not too bad'." Amanda said laughing, which got Nick laughing too. After she caught her breath, she leaned over and subtly kissed Nick.

"Thank you." She said.

Nick laughed for a moment.

"For what?"

"For showing me what love making truly is. You made me feel like the ultimate princess tonight Nick. No guy has ever made me feel the way that you made me feel tonight."

Nick kissed her forehead as he saw Amanda's eyes water a little bit.

"You deserve to be treated like the ultimate princess all the time. Any guy should worship the ground beneath your feet, and if he can't do that, then he's an idiot." Nick said, looking into her eyes as he wiped the little bit of tears away off of her face. Nick closed the gap in between them and kissed her slowly. It wasn't to get an arousal out of either one of them, just to convey the emotions they both felt. They kissed for a few moments before Amanda gently pulled away to catch her breath.

"You really know how to woo a gal" Amanda said, unintentionally being funny.

Nick let out a soft chuckle.

"I'll spend every day and night trying to woo you if I get to be with you."

"Will you spend the night Nick?" She asked.

"Only if you want me to." Nick said earnestly.

"Oh I want you to. I want you around all the time." Amanda replied honestly.

"Then yes, I'll spend the night. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else then here with you." Nick said.

Amanda needed to ask the most important question of all.

"Nick, what are we?" She said, motioning to the two of them.

"What do you want us to be?" Nick asked, which got Amanda's heart racing.

_Cliff hanger! What will Amanda's response be? What's in store for the Nick and Amanda? Please R&R!_

_-Nora_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Hello all! Thank you for the lovely comments. As I said before and will probably say a million times, they encourage me to continue writing this fic! Anyways, I kind of left the story on a bit of a cliffhanger (kind of sort of). So I will pick up there. This story isn't necessarily following the plot line that occurred towards the end of Season 15, but I will try to incorporate it in as much as possible! Also, I was somewhat inspired by the song "Strangers" by Seven Lions when writing this chapter. Give it a listen, it's a pretty rad song. Thanks again my lovelies! Please R&R! –Nora_

"What do you want us to be?" Nick asked, which got Amanda's heart racing. Amanda somewhat dozed off for a moment or so, somewhat thrown off by the question. No man had been this straight forward with her.

"Wanna know what I'm feeling?" He proceeded to ask, trying to fill the void of silence. Amanda nodded, still unable to formulate a clear sentence.

"I'm not the kind of man who uses women for a simple fuck, Amanda. I don't do one night stands. I've never been that kind of man, nor will ever be. I have these feelings for you Amanda, and I have had them for quite some time now. Probably since I first met you, but I never acted on them, because I was married at the time. I buried them for a long time, because I never really realized how I felt about you until my divorce was finalized. Maria and I were incompatible, to say the least. She had bad PTSD when she came back from Iraq, and I tried so hard to help her, but I wasn't there enough. Then came the affair-" Nick said, shaking his head. Amanda grabbed his chin, and tilted his head up. He was ashamed of what had happened, and he never let anyone know that, until now. Amanda kissed him sweetly.

"Wanna know what I feel?" Amanda asked him.

"Please do" Nick said sweetly, smiling a little bit.

"I've never felt this way about a guy before, Nick. I've never had great luck with my former 'relationships', and it's well documented. Nick, you make me feel like a million dollars every time I'm with you. You make me feel like a woman, like I'm beautiful. I'm nervous as hell about beginning a relationship with you, but I want to so bad. More than you will ever know." She said, her voice emphatic.

"You have no idea how bad I wanna call you my girlfriend." Nick said, leaning over Amanda, his hands pressing against the backboard of her bed. Amanda smiled sheepishly.

"So." Amanda said, smiling.

"So. There's one more thing that I feel that we need to do to solidify this relationship, girlfriend." Nick said smiling, brighter than he probably ever had.

"Mmm what's that, boyfriend?" She said leaning in closer to him, smiling just as big.

"I need to take you out on a first date." He said simply.

"That sounds perfect." She said kissing him, smiling at the same time. Amanda had never been this happy in her life, and was happier that it was Nick who was making her feel this way.

"We both have tomorrow off, how about tomorrow night, say 7 o'clock?" Nick asked.

"That sounds perfect. What did you have in mind, sweetie?" Amanda asked.

"Oh it's a secret. I'm going to try and sweep you off your feet tomorrow night. Dress nice is all I'm going to say." He said winking.

"Okay. Tomorrow night it is then" Amanda said, kissing him.

Tomorrow would be the best night, she thought to herself. They made love the rest of the night, the first as boyfriend and girlfriend.

_Somewhat of a filler, I know! Next chapter is Nick and Amanda's first date! R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_ Hello lovelies! Thank you so much for all the love and reviews! I'm not too sure if Rollaro is a popular ship, but I'm glad that there are other people besides me that ship this pairing. Anyways, the last chapter ended with Nick and Amanda deciding to go out on a first date, so I shall pick up from there! Since I've been listening to music as I write, I was listening to "Fix You" by The Colourist. They're quite a good group, so give them a listen. Definitely a way more upbeat song than the title makes it come off as. Also, sorry it took me so long to update! I'm up at my lake house for the summer and we have no Internet, which definitely makes it a lot harder to update! I also have a summer job, which makes it near impossible to update! But I have today off so here we are! I'm not giving up on this story so please stay with it! Thank you so much beauties and please R&R! –Nora (:_

Tonight would be the best night, Amanda thought to herself. They made love the rest of the night, the first as boyfriend and girlfriend. Nick woke up the next morning, his arms wrapped around Amanda's naked body. He was a bit confused by his surroundings, but looked over at Amanda and realized where he was and what had transpired the night before. He smiled and looked up at the ceiling. How had he gotten so lucky to have been given the chance to be the one to make Amanda happy? The one who could shower and embellish her with love? He leaned over and kissed Amanda right below her ear, and she began to move a bit. She slowly turned to face him.

"Hey I didn't even know you were up yet." Amanda said groggily.

"Mm only a few minutes. How'd you sleep gorgeous?"

"Better than I have in a long time." Amanda said, leaning up to kiss him. They kissed sweetly for a couple moments, before Nick broke apart.

"Would you like something to eat? I could make you some eggs and toast?" He asked sweetly as he rubbed her arm.

"That sounds amazing right now. Oh my gosh thank you." Amanda replied. Nick gave her a small peck and then hopped out of bed.

He slid on his boxers, and then walked out to Amanda's kitchen. He finally had a few spare moments to actually look at her place. He fell in love with it immensely. It was decorated, but not too over the top, like Maria had wanted theirs. It was simple. The mahogany colored walls were a nice touch. It complimented Amanda's style, as well as the apartment itself. He walked over to her fridge, and looked around for what he needed. He finally found four eggs, some milk and orange juice, and found the loaf of bread right above the refrigerator. Nick plopped four pieces of toast into the toaster as he scrambled the eggs. He chopped up a bit of a jalapeno pepper he had found in the vegetable drawer, just to give the eggs a little bit of flavor. Amanda walked out wearing nothing but Nick's t-shirt from the night before as he was adding the finishing touches to the dishes. He turned around with the plates in his hand.

"Well don't you look nice in my t-shirt?" Nick said smirking. She looked damn good in his shirt, and he wouldn't mind waking up to it every day if he could.

"Mm well thank you. I may just have to steal it from you. God that smells so good." She said nonchalantly.

"Here let's eat. I would never want my favorite blonde to go hungry." Nick said.

Nick placed both the plates down at their places, and pulled Amanda's chair out for her. He then pushed her in, and then proceeded to pour each of them some orange juice.

"Aren't you the gentleman?" Amanda said, blushing.

"Well that's only common courtesy. I'll show you what a true gentleman is tonight." Nick said, winking.

They both ate in silence for a few moments, savoring the taste of their meal.

"Nick this is fantastic. How did you learn how to cook like this?" Amanda asked in awe.

Nick laughed a bit.

"This is an old recipe my mom taught to me. I don't think she ever served a meal without a jalapeno pepper in it in some shape or form. I know how to make a few other dishes really well, but this one I can probably do best." Nick said, modestly.

"Well you can cook for me anytime." Amanda said sweetly.

"So, what do you have in store for us tonight?" Amanda asked, attempting to prod a little bit of information out of Nick.

"Your interrogation skills are showing a little bit, Detective. And I told you all you need to know for tonight." Nick said, winking.

Amanda laughed a bit, and then returned to eating. They both finished their meals in silence.

"Since you cooked, I'll clean up." Amanda said as she grabbed both of their plates.

"Okay." Nick said, kissing her on her cheek. Nick walked over to Amanda's bedroom as Amanda cleaned up.

He walked out to the kitchen a few minutes later, fully dressed.

"I'm going to let you go so you can have a little bit of time to yourself and so that you can get ready for tonight." Nick said, sneaking up behind Amanda and wrapping his arms around her.

"Mm okay baby. So dress 'somewhat nice'?" Amanda asked, quoting what Nick had said the night before.

"Yup. Something nice, but then again, you always dress nice." Nick said, spinning Amanda around to face him.

Amanda leaned up to kiss Nick.

"Thank you for breakfast." Amanda said shyly.

"Oh not a problem at all, babe. Expect that more often." Nick said as they both walked out.

"You're going to leave with no shirt on?" Amanda said, laughing.

"Yup. New Yorkers have seen stranger. I'll see you at seven o'clock sharp!" Nick yelled to her.

"Alright seven o'clock sharp! I'll see you then!" Amanda yelled to him as she shut the door.

She leaned against the door, and took a few deep breaths.

"I think I'm beginning to fall in love with that man." Amanda said, looking at the ceiling, her heart beating faster than usual.

Amanda walked over to her bedroom where her closet was situated. She gently perused around it, looking for an outfit for tonight that would fit Nick's description of the night. It was such a general and vague description! How could she find something that would work? Amanda began to believe that this process would take hours before she could find something. Amanda sat down on her bed for a moment and took a deep breath. _Relax Amanda, it's just an outfit_, she tried to tell herself. Amanda looked over at her clock. It read twelve o'clock on the dot. Seven hours until the man of her dreams came to swoop her off her feet. Amanda eventually decided to get dressed, and go out to look at a couple of stores for something to wear.

Fifteen minutes later, Amanda walked out of her apartment wearing coral shorts, a gray long sleeve baseball tee, and a white pair of tennis shoes. She decided that she would check out three or four stores and if she found nothing that really appealed to her, she would return to her apartment and find something in her closet. Amanda went first to Macy's and then to Bloomingdales, but with no avail. She had spent nearly two hours looking through their collections, but could not find anything that had the wow factor she so desired. Amanda left Bloomingdales, a lit bit dejected. She began walking home, attempting to imagine a nice outfit that she could possibly have in her closet. While in the midst of deep thought, Amanda glanced toward her left, halting immediately. In the window stood a beautiful dress on a mannequin. It had a sleeveless black shirt portion on the top, and then transformed into a black and white pleated skirt on the bottom. It was simple. Exquisite. It read Amanda all over. She looked up to see the name of the store. _Vito's Everyday Couture, _the sign read. This boutique must have been there for years near Amanda's apartment, and yet she had never given it the time of day, just merely passing it by everyday on her morning runs. She walked on in, and was greeted by a female consultant.

"Hi I'm Samantha. Can I help you with anything?" The woman asked sweetly.

"Um, yes actually. The dress you're advertising on the window display. I was wondering if I could try it on if possible?" Amanda asked, hesitancy a little evident in her voice.

"Of course! What size would you like to try on?" Samantha asked.

"A small if you have one. Could you also tell me the price of the dress as well?" Amanda replied.

"Sure thing! It's $38.99. I'll take you back to a fitting room, and you can see if you like it on or not. Follow me." Samantha gestured.

Amanda followed Samantha, and was given the dress to try on. Amanda stripped of her clothes, and slid the dress on. It was more beautiful on! The dress fit like a glove, and accentuated all of the parts Amanda wanted to accentuate.

"God this is beautiful. I'll take it!" Amanda called over to Samantha.

Amanda got dressed, and reemerged from the dressing room, and handed Samantha the dress to ring up.

"Special night with a special someone?" Samantha asked nonchalantly.

"Is it that evident?" Amanda laughed off.

"Hey, every girl deserves a man who'll make her feel like a princess. I hope this guy makes you feel like that."

"He does, and thank you, that is so incredibly sweet. The retail world needs more women like you." Amanda replied gently.

Amanda paid for the dress, and thanked Samantha for all her help.

"I'm Amanda by the way, here's my work card. If you ever need anything, feel free to give me a call." Amanda said, as she walked out.

"Okay! It was nice meeting you, uh Detective?!" Samantha replied, a little stunned by the fact that the sweetest woman she could have possible met was a top Detective.

Amanda laughed under her breath, and returned to her apartment within the half hour. By the time she walked into her bedroom, it was already four o'clock! That only left Amanda with three hours to get ready. She placed the dress on a hanger so it wouldn't get wrinkled, and then laid out the other delicates she would need for the night. Amanda decided on a black lace bra and a matching pair of panties that hinted at a bit of seductiveness. She laid out a couple silver stacking bracelets and a few matching midi rings. She finally decided on a pair of black flats, cute nonetheless, but not striking enough to overpower the dress itself. Amanda stripped out of her day clothes, and jumped in her shower so that she could wash her hair and body and shave. Fifteen minutes later, Amanda reemerged from the steam, smelling of vanilla. She brushed out her hair, and then began the process of blow drying and straightening her hair. An hour and a half later, Amanda's hair was sleek and straight, looking better than it ever had. But it was nearly running on five thirty. She ran over to her vanity so she could do her makeup and paint her nails. Amanda decided on a pale pink on her nails, and for her face, she decided on a neutral eye look and a mauve-y lip. Amanda did her nails first, knowing that it would take longer to do that than apply her makeup. After about forty-five minutes, Amanda finished her nails, and began working on her face. She applied a light layer of foundation, and then applied a little bit of concealer to cover up her dark circles, and a few blemishes she had. She took a little bronzer just to add a little color to her face, and then moved on to her eyes. She stuck to hues of brown with a little black in the corner of her eyes to really make them pop. Amanda skipped eyeliner and moved on and worked a thick coat of mascara onto her lashes to really make them pop. After finishing the most of her face, Amanda looked over at her clock. It was six fifty! Amanda flew out of her chair, dropped her towel, and began getting dressed into her outfit. Once she had fixed the outfit to the way she had wanted it, Amanda quickly brushed the fly-aways in her hair and then sprayed it with some hairspray, so her hair would stay in place. Amanda quickly lined her lips and applied the mauve color to her lips. As she was applying the last of her lipstick, Amanda heard a gentle knock on her door. Amanda quickly looked in her mirror, making her last adjustments, and then put on her shoes. She grabbed her clutch, and sprayed a bit of vanilla perfume on. Amanda took a deep breath, walked to the door, and then opened it. Nick was standing there, looking incredibly handsome, more handsome than he typically looked. He was holding a bouquet of white roses in his hands, Amanda's favorite. He had a stunned look on his face.

"Hi." Amanda said, blushing deeply.

"H-Hi." Nick replied, barely able to speak. She simply took his breath away. 

_ I know I'm quite evil! But don't worry, the date night will be up within the next few days! Please R&R! _


End file.
